The Pain of A Loss
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: After defeating the minions of Azi Dahaka, Kuro Usagi wakes up on the floating citadel, just to find out that Izayoi wasn't coming back.


All she could feel was pain. Pain like she never felt before, it was as if her entire body was burning, then, the pain disappeared. After what looked like an eternity, her eyes slowly began to open, showing beautiful dark blue orbs behind pale eyelids. She then tried to move, only to let a painful groan escape. Gazing at her surroundings, Kuro Usagi held her aching head in confusion.

-''Where am I?'', She muttered.

-''In the floating citadel, my dear Usagi.'', A voice that clearly belonged to a man was heard.

Jerking her head towards the mysterious voice, Kuro Usagi's eyes widened.

-''Croix-sama!''

-''Yep, that's me.'', The god of love and death said cheerfully while bowing his head, his hat covering his face.

-''W-Why are you here? No, forget that, _how_ are you here Croix-sama? Didn't you disappear with the other members of the community?''

The death God gave a small smile to the rabbit girl.

-''Yes, I indeed disappeared too, but that's a story for another time, what is important now is you, are you felling well Kuro Usagi? You almost died.'', Croix said, a hint of worry and concern on his voice.

-''Died?'', She then remembered what happenned a couple of hours ago, the attack of Azi Dahaka's minions, Gaining divinity from her patron god, Indra, the flames surrounding her, Asuka's desperate shot, asking her to not die. Everything crushed in her head in a matter of seconds,''T-That's right! We were attacked. How's Asuka-san? Is she okay?'', She asked worriedly.

Croix just laughed.

-''Don't worry, the young lady is fine, actually, why don't you see her and your other friend by yourself? Hey you two! Come inside!'', He shouted. There was silence for a few moments before the door opened, showing Kudou Asuka and Kasukabe Yo, they were injured but still pretty much alive.

-''Asuka-san! Yo-san! I'm glad that you two are alright!'', The blue haired girl said with relief.

-''We're happy that you're okay too Kuro Usagi.'', Asuka spoke gently while Yo gave a silent nod.

-''And the others? are they alright too?''

-''Yes, Leticia, Shirayuki, Lily and the other children of the community are all here, they're safe.''

-''And Jin-san and Izayoi-san?'', Asuka and Yo visibly tensed at her question, their reaction left the rabbit girl worried.

The air in the room was heavy, and it just worsened the uneasiness that Kuro Usagi was feeling. It looked like they were trying to find the correct words to say, but at the same time neither of them wanted to say a word. Finally, Croix broke the silence.

-''Unfortunately, Jin-dono went missing together with Pest, we belive that they are with Highness and the rest of Ouroboros.''

-''W-What?'', Jin with Ouroboros? That was hard to believe,''A-And Izayoi-san? Is he here?'' She asked quietly, her response was a grim look from the other three ocupants in the room.

-''Izayoi-chan...He is not here, nor he will come back.'', Croix took a deep breath, Kuro Usagi noted that the man was trembling slightly,''He is dead, we didn't arrive in time to help him. Azi Dahaka killed him.'', He dropped the news, pain clear in his voice while he spoke those words.

Time seemed to stop for Kuro Usagi, her eyes went wide and her mouth opened.

-''Dead?'', She whispered.

 _''This can't be happening, this certainly is a joke, that's right! A bad joke, those three always like to do pranks to get on Kuro Usagi's nerves, this must be just another one.''_

She looked at the three, expecting to see smirks or amused smiles on their faces while a certain blond haired teen would appear from somewhere and tease her endlessly saying things like ''Aww you must really love me to care that much for me'' or '' Calm down useless rabbit, I'm fine, see?'', but none of that happened.

-''No...''

 _'' I want to put our flag up in the stars, seems romantic right?''_

His confident smile.

 _''Even if I look around the whole of Underwood, I swear that you Kuro Usagi will still be the cutest girl around.''_

His seriousness and honesty.

 _''Take Kuro Usagi and run!''_

His protectiveness.

 _''Sorry about the promise to retrieve the flag, I don't think I can keep it anymore.''_

The apologetic smile that he wore in that moment.

Each of those moments flashed in her mind. She felt like her heart was being stabbed a thousand times and something seemed to click inside her head.

 _''I love him...''_

Now she finally realized what she felt for the blond, for the man that was always so confident and even that he didn't show it that much,that always put his comrades above his own life, Now that she understood her own feelings, Kuro Usagi couldn't hold back anymore and soon, the tears began to fall from her eyes.

-''Ah...Ahhh...Ahhhhh...No...Izayoi-san!'', Her entire body trembled, as if convulsing, while she cried with all her might, as if pouring all the pain that she felt in her heart in that single act.

Asuka, Yo and Croix said nothing and, nodding towards each other, they silently left the room, giving Kuro Usagi the privacy that she needed at the moment.

Kuro Usagi cried for hours, she kept crying till all of her tears dryed. The sadness inside her turned into hatred, hatred that she would direct towards only one being.

 _''Demon Lord Azi Dahaka...''_

He was the one who dared to take away the Sun that iluminated her world and brought warmness to her.

 _''I will kill you, I don't care if you're the strongest God slayer and I don't care if I have to fight against you by myself, I'll be the one that will give the final blow and stand over your corpse.''_

That was an oath that she would fulfill even at the cost of her own life.

 _xxxx_

 **AN: I always asked myself why nobody wrote a scenario like that, Izayoi dying at his fight against Azi Dahaka, and as I like a little tragedy from time to time, I decided to write this.**


End file.
